


Invite

by Searece



Series: Memories and Times [22]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Searece/pseuds/Searece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz invites Prowl to a concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invite

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple years ago and, as of posting this, have no intention of writing a second part to it. Nonetheless, enjoy.

            Prowl glanced up as someone knocked on his office door. “Come in,” he called.

            He relaxed as Jazz’s head peeked around the door. Jazz smiled at him, saying, “Hey, Prowl! Do ya got anything you’re doing tonight?”

            Prowl shook his head. “Just work. Why do you ask?”

            At the question, Jazz almost seemed shy as he walked into Prowl’s office. Pulling two tiny slips of paper out of his subspace, he explained quietly, “I was just wondering if you would mind going with me to a concert being held on the edge of the city. It’s outside, so there’ll be plenty of room, too! It’s classical, so I really think you’ll like it. I have the tickets here.”

            Prowl blinked in utter surprise, staring at Jazz, who swiftly got uncomfortable under his stunned gaze.

            “Er… Jazz, wouldn’t Blaster be a better choice to go with you? I hardly have a good audio for music.”

            Jazz shifted in nervousness as he answered, “Well, since you almost never go out or anything, I just wanted ta see if you’d like to tonight… maybe, hopefully, please?”

            At Jazz’s pleading gaze, Prowl twitched his doorwings in confusion, saying softly, “I don’t see why you would ask me, but all right, I’ll go with you to this concert.”

            Though Prowl really didn’t want to go, he had a feeling that anything would be worth suffering through just to see the delighted smile that lit up Jazz’s face.

            “Thanks, Prowl, it really means a lot to me! Would you mind if I held onto both of our tickets until tonight? I’ll come get you when it’s time to leave,” Jazz both suggested and asked, clearly excited at the chance to spend time with Prowl.

            A soft smile found its residence on Prowl’s face as it often did when Jazz was around. “I wouldn’t mind at all, Jazz. In fact, I would enjoy it provided that you don’t leave the tickets anywhere and forget about them.”

            “Oh, I wouldn’t dare!” Jazz grinned, voice positively ecstatic. Then, he teased at his own expense, “You can hold onto them if you’d like to, Prowl, to make _sure_ they aren’t lost?”

            Prowl shook his head. “Oh, no, I trust you to look after two measly tickets, important as they may be.” At Prowl’s curiously expectant look, the Polyhexian merely turned and practically fluttered out of the office, letting out a cheerful-ecstatic “see ya” as he went.


End file.
